


The White King

by BlueKillers



Category: Slender Man - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKillers/pseuds/BlueKillers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slender Man isn't just some foul beast; he was a man once.<br/>And all he wants is to have a friend who won't stop believing in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I wrote a Slender Man story on Wattpad and it went downhill. I started to rewrite it but it was hard to get inspiration. So now that my inspiration is back I want to post it on here. Hopefully my ideas won't go offtrack.

I might have had a soul once, but that was long ago, much farther than my memories can go back. The only memories I have are in this form, not that of a human or a monster. I actually don't know what to call myself anymore.

Sally calls me Slendy, though, which suits me well. I am a slender fellow, so it's understandable that she'd pick a childish name that would describe my looks (like calling a rabbit 'Fluffy'.) She's a sweet girl, that Sally. She has blonde hair, a chubby body, and her nose was always pink. In the winter it turned red, and she wanted to be called Rudolph (whatever the hell that meant.)

I had been with her for two years, since she was four. She was starting to become suspicious when her parents said that I wasn't real whenever she talked about me to them. I had been kind and cautious for quite some time, so it was only natural that I kill her before she loses interest in me. I deserved to happy, didn't I? 

And death created that happiness, oddly enough. It's awful for someone to say that killing brings them joy, but I cannot lie about my feelings since I'm not even sure that they exist. But if they did, then they would be such a bother. 

I came to the conclusion that she should die before her birthday. If she became seven then she would be entering the first grade, and if she socialized anymore than she needed to then she wouldn't need me anymore. What would I do then? I did not have the patience to deceive another child. 

So I told her to pack up after a game of hide and seek. She did not suspect anything strange would happen to her; in her naive little mind we were just going on a trip of some sort. Oh, what a trip we would go on, what a trip it would be. 

She packed the things that you would suspect a six year old to pack: her teddy bear, toothbrush, some cookies, and I gave her some mittens in case she got cold. She stuffed it all inside a Tinkerbell backpack. 

Her eyes were bright when she looked back at me. "I'm ready now, Slendy. Where are we going again?" 

"A beautiful place," I said, but of course not with a mouth since I had none. I grabbed her coat with one of my tentacles and took her backpack off so she could put her arms through the sleeves. "We don't want you to get a cold, now do we?" I asked rhetorically. After her coat was on she picked up her bag again, struggling to put her arms through the sleeves. I leaned through the window, since I was outside (since I was much too large for the house) and helped her again. 

She didn't like heights, so she went downstairs and through the back door which led to the wooded area. I took shorter strides than usual so she could keep up. An owl, alarmed by my presence, 'hooted' and soared off. This frightened Sally and she grasped my dangling hand. 

I tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, precious. It's just a harmless creature." 

"M-maybe we should go in the morning..." 

"But then you won't get to see the moon," I muttered, taking my other arm and brushing aside the tops of the trees. I've never seen her eyes grow so wide. 

"Wow!... I really love the moon. Don't you, Slendy?" she asked, walking faster now. I quickened my pace. 

"Yes. Nature is very lovely indeed." 

The air around us filled with silence, only the crunching of leaves beneath Sally's feet could be heard. Sally didn't usually talk, and I liked it about her. It was nice to have a companion who liked to be as quiet as I. 

Soon the trees cleared, wet autumn leaves sticking to our feet. We stopped at the river and I stared with my sightless eyes. Sally, being as curious as ever, put down her things and stepped inch by inch towards the water, making sure not to get her boots wet (but wasn't that the whole point?) 

"Slendy," she started, staring at her reflection, "I don't want to get older. It just doesn't seem like grown ups are very happy. I don't wanna get old and sad, I wanna stay happy forever. Do you think I'll be happy where we're going?" 

I almost felt a pain inside my chest, but it was probably just the bird that flew through me. I let out an empty breath, tilting my head to the sky. This was harder than I thought it would be. But I had to do it. There was no other alternative. 

"Sally, are you ready to go there? To that special place?" 

She turned and smiled up at me. "Yep! How far away is it?" 

"Not far at all. You just need to follow a few steps." 

She jumped around me with joy. "What do I do, what do I do?!" 

"First, stand still." She stopped jumping, standing straight in front of me. "Now close your eyes. And stay very very quiet." She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and puffing up her cheeks, making some sort of indication that she wouldn't look or speak. "Don't move until you feel different. You'll know when." 

I took a quick gulp, wrapping my tentacles around her tiny body. She tensed up, but stayed quiet and still. I lifted her off the ground, slowly edging her body into the middle of the river, three feet above the water. I one swift motion I snapped her neck and dove her under the water. I felt the body go limp and I pulled back immediately, still not getting used to the feeling of death. 

Then there was that irreplaceable glow that floated up from the river. When it reached the surface it began to take the form of Sally. Her eyes were closed, and they opened as if she had been sleeping a thousand years. She blinked, looking around, and then back at me. Her eyes were not the same though. The love and trust I had known for so long was not as bright as it used to be. Her face became disfigured and she started bawling. I sighed and reached out, pulling her to my chest. I wished that I could at least fact the same warm embrace that her father had. But how could I when I'm not even alive? 

"Shush, Sally. There's nothing to cry about." 

"I-I w-w-wanna go home!!" 

"This is your home now. This place is even better. Please, don't cry." 

All I wanted was a friend, and I lost her in that instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slendy" isn't very liked at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2~~~

Maybe I was wrong to kill her. Maybe letting her live would have been better. She'll never grow old now. She won't fall in love or have any children. She will be in limbo with me for eternity. It's... all my fault.

What is wrong with you? You know more than anyone how horrible it is to be lonely. This was the only way you could be happy.

I still doubted my actions though, no matter how overjoyed I was that I had a companion that was dead like me.

Sally hated it though. She hated me now. Killing her did bring me joy in a twisted way, but it ruined her happiness. However, no matter how much I hated seeing her like this, it had to be done. She will forgive me eventually. Then we would be happy and be with each other forever.

She sat in the dirt, head down. "Slendy... I want to go home. I'm tired."

"You can sleep here. I'll take care of you."

Her forehead wrinkled in anger, and she stood abruptly. She glared up at me. "I wanna go home. NOW!"

She then began to have a temper tantrum. One of the worst I had seen in years. No other child acted as mad as Sally in that moment. I watched her fuss pointlessly, trying to convince me to take her back. But that wasn't possible. Children could never understand that.

Then a bright light appeared. It was white and blinding. And I knew then that all hell was being let loose. Oh, the irony. It burns.

The first thing I saw was a foot peeking out of a pearl white dress. It was small and pale, and it stretched out, stepping onto the dirt. The rest of the body soon followed, and the angel revealed itself. Everything about her was bright and frighteningly beautiful. She wore a white dress, long and flowing, and there was white piece of cloth covering her eyes. I used to not know what it was for, but I then realized that she wore it to keep her eyes away from the sinners on Earth. It made me sick to just be around her.

"Sally," she spoke, her voice like the most beautiful chords in the world. "It is time to go. Heaven cannot wait forever."

Sally, who was mesmerized up until now, blinked and stood up, making her way towards the angel. If my eyes were there, they would've widened with fear. I scrambled to get inbetween the two of them.

"Sally, no. You can't trust her. She's dangerous."

The angel scoffed, which was unusual. "Yes, and the killer in front of you is just so innocent. He might as well became a saint while he's at it."

I whipped myself around to glare at her with my nonexisting eyes. Her head was turned up to me, and if her eyes were showing I knew they would be challenging me. Angels always did that; they always challenged your thoughts to make you feel like a lesser being.

"Sally, come here. God isn't very patient. That's why he made the world in seven days."

Sally walked around me slowly, being cautious around me. I stared in disbelief as she took the angel's hand and cowered near her.

"Sally, please... You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "But, you did hurt me."

If that was the last thing I had ever heard then I probably would have shriveled into a hole and never came out. If my heart did exist it would have broken. I slumped just a bit and put my head down.

"Sally, if you stay, we can go anywhere you like. We'll go to Disney, or maybe the ocean, and it will be so much fun."

"God can give you much more than that. And if you do not accept God, then you will be in pain for the rest of your existence. Do you understand?" the angel persuaded as she stared blankly at me in that challenging way.

Sally frowned, shuffling her feet. "No..."

The angel's face seemed to relax in a way. "Then we shall go."

"No, no please, don't go," I pleaded as they turned and walked away. I followed after them. "Sally, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I'll do anything, I'll give you anything!"

She glanced back at me for a moment, and I thought I had seen the love that she had for me before, but the angel pulled her and she was forced to look ahead.

I growled. "You have no right. You have no right to steal her away from me!"

She stopped, turning and staring at me as a white light began to form around the two. "I have the only right."

I was blinded, and when I could "see" again they were gone. My body went limp and I fell to my knees.

She was gone, and I had nothing. I was back at the beginning of this everlasting hell and I was angry about it. And I became childish and destroyed a few trees, uprooting them and tearing them to shreds. At the time it seemed like the only solution to my eternal problem, but afterwards I knew that it only gave humans something to gossip about.

Eventually I came to my senses and left the forest. I needed to find another child. I needed to find hope again.


End file.
